This invention relates to glassware forming machines, and more particularly to a cooling system for the mold members of such a machine for forming glass bottles.
This invention is especially directed to cooling systems for the mold members of glassware forming machines of the type such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,849,101, 4,251,253, 4,361,434, 4,388,099 and 4,561,875 wherein air is blown through passages in the mold members for cooling them, among the several objects of the invention being the provision of an improved simplified, compact system for delivering air to the mold members for upward flow of air through the air passages therein allowing for their swinging toward and away from one another between their open and closed positions, providing for relatively low restriction to flow of air and relatively uniform and efficient cooling of the mold members for production of glassware (especially bottles) at relatively high speed with relatively few defects, relatively low energy consumption in blowing air, and relatively low noise levels; and the provision of such a system wherein wear of parts is reduced for longer life of the system.
In certain respects the invention is related to the cooling system disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 081,148 of James A. Bolin filed Aug. 3, 1987 as a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 010,483 of James A. Bolin, filed as a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 859,644, filed May 5, 1986, said applications being incorporated herein by reference, Ser. No. 081,148 having issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,929 on June 14, 1988. In certain respects the invention is also related to the cooling system disclosed in U.S. Application Ser. No. 157,460, this application was filed on Feb. 17, 1988, and is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 67,238 filed June 25, 1987.